


Quello che basta

by DamadiSangue



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamadiSangue/pseuds/DamadiSangue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando vale davvero la pena di restare?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quello che basta

Disclaimer: Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle e tutti gli altri personaggi appartengono a Bob Kane, alla DC Comics e a chi detiene i diritti sull'opera. Questa storia è stata scritta per puro diletto personale, pertanto non ha alcun fine lucrativo. Nessun copyright si ritiene leso. L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (DamadiSangue) e non ne è ammessa la citazione altrove, a meno che non sia autorizzata dalla stessa tramite permesso scritto.  


  
**Quello che basta**   


  
  
Bruce Wayne non conosce la grammatica dei sentimenti, perché il suo dolore è un cancro che se li è mangiati tutti.   
Ti fissa con un'intensità tragica quando te lo chiede, un mormorio appena udibile.   
"Resta."  
Hai la valigia al tuo fianco e un biglietto aereo in mano, una maschera di cruda indifferenza per nascondere un filo di lacrime e sangue.   
Sorridi e lasci colare via paure e desiderio in un bacio umido e disperato.   
Gli stringi i capelli in una morsa sollevata e tormentata, trovando posto nell'incavo del suo collo.   
Gronda quella risposta da un cuore spaccato, bagnando il futuro d'entrambi.   
Apri gli occhi, Selina: sei a casa. 


End file.
